Simplify the following expression:   \[2x+3x^2+1-(6-2x-3x^2).\]
Answer: The given expression can be rewritten as $2x+3x^2+1-6+2x+3x^2$. Combining like terms, this last expression is equal to $(2x+2x)+(3x^2+3x^2)+(1-6)=\boxed{6x^2+4x-5}$.